1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sugar dispensers for beverage containers and more particularly pertains to a new sugar dispensing apparatus for conveniently storing and dispensing sugar to selected beverage containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sugar dispensers for beverage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, sugar dispensers for beverage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,396; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,439; U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,695; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,015; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,745.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sugar dispensing apparatus. The prior art describes inventions housing for dispensing coffee therefrom.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new sugar dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the sugar dispensers for beverage containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sugar dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sugar dispensers for beverage containers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a housing assembly including a housing having front, back, side, bottom, and top walls, and an opening in said top wall, and also including a lid being removably disposed over the opening in the top wall of the housing; and also includes a hopper assembly including a hopper being securely disposed in the housing and having at least one sugar dispensing port; and further includes a shelf being securely mounted upon the hopper in the housing and having a plurality of holes being spaced about and being disposed therethrough and being adapted to allow sugar to enter said hopper; and also includes a bag-breaking member being securely disposed upon the shelf for breaking a bag containing sugar; and further includes an assembly for dispensing sugar from the hopper through at least one sugar dispensing port.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the sugar dispensing apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new sugar dispensing apparatus which has many of the advantages of the sugar dispensers for beverage containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new sugar dispensing apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art sugar dispensers for beverage containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sugar dispensing apparatus for conveniently storing and dispensing sugar to selected beverage containers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new sugar dispensing apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new sugar dispensing apparatus that is efficient and keeps the area clean and also prevents undo waste through spillage and overuse.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.